


Brimstone

by Autaria



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autaria/pseuds/Autaria
Summary: Something stops him from snapping this angel’s neck.This has never happened before. Anakin has never had a problem with killing angels, regardless of their looks. Even when he’d had to fight Padme - arguably the most beautiful angel he had ever seen - he’d crushed her skull in his hand without hesitation. Angels are renowned for their beauty, after all, and when you’ve been at war with them for centuries, you get used to killing such exquisite creatures.But this angel he has never laid eyes on until now, and Anakin can see now that he’d been wrong - thereisan angel more magnificent than Padme. More importantly, it appears that there actuallyexistsan angel beautiful enough to stay Anakin’s hand.Or: The one where Anakin Skywalker, only son and heir to the ruthless Ruler of the Demons, Darth Sidious, finds a severely injured angel during a demon attack on an angel outpost. Something in him decides to nurse this angel back to health instead of killing him, and so that's what Anakin does, behind the back of his father and the rest of his fellow demons.This can only turn out well, right?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 147





	Brimstone

Something makes Anakin stop at the doorway of the burning house. 

He pauses and casts a long look back at the flames engulfing the front room. The untamed hellfire licks the ceiling, and what little furniture the room used to have is now blackened beyond recognition. He can barely make out the angel wards branded into the walls past the billowing smog of the fire; the wards that had ironically been meant to keep demons out of the house. 

Anakin hums gently as he slips a finger into his robes, double-checking that the artifact he’s come for is indeed safe with him. Has he killed everybody in the house? He’s pretty sure he has. There had been two angels guarding the front entrance, but now they lie outside with snapped necks, staring unseeingly toward the heavens. There had been another one inside the house, guarding the artifact, and Anakin had recognized him immediately as one of Heaven’s most powerful angels - Qui-Gon Jinn. He had fought valiantly, and up till the end they had remained evenly matched, but Anakin had managed to find an opening at the very last second. The wounded Jinn had retreated, and Anakin had let him run. He was not important. 

But something nudges him, and it’s as if someone else is still alive in the burning, rapidly crumbling house. 

The hellfire will probably make quick work of any survivors, Anakin tries to tell himself, but soon he gives in to temptation and walks straight back into the fire. Smoke inhalation is an unpleasant and uncomfortable way to die, and while Anakin is not _kind_ by any means - he’s a demon, after all - he still prides himself on following a principled conduct when it comes to war with the angels. 

Demons are immune to their own hellfire, so the flames that lap at Anakin’s robes do nothing more than provide a tickling sensation as he crosses the room and narrowly avoids a collapsing beam. He kicks a creaking wooden door down, and squints through the thick smoke to find any survivors. 

He barely makes out the outline of an angel sprawled out on the floor, its wings folded and pressed close to its body. It’s a male, Anakin can see as he draws close to the angel, and he’s still breathing, but barely. 

The first thing that strikes Anakin is the beauty of the unconscious angel. The inferno paints his hair a bright gold hue, and Anakin suspects its actual color is something resembling a muted auburn, instead. The angel’s face is incredibly handsome, his high cheekbones framed in a neatly-kept beard, and even though his eyes are closed, Anakin knows they are the color of cerulean - the same shade as every other angel’s eyes. His wings are badly charred and the once-white feathers are now black, but the wingspan is impressive nonetheless, and they are shaped in a streamlined manner very suitable for flying. 

Something stops him from snapping this angel’s neck. 

This has never happened before. Anakin has never had a problem with killing angels, regardless of their looks. Even when he’d had to fight Padme - arguably the most beautiful angel he had ever seen - he’d crushed her skull in his hand without hesitation. Angels are renowned for their beauty, after all, and when you’ve been at war with them for centuries, you get used to killing such exquisite creatures.

But this angel he has never laid eyes on until now, and Anakin can see now that he’d been wrong - there _is_ an angel more magnificent than Padme. More importantly, it appears that there actually _exists_ an angel beautiful enough to stay Anakin’s hand. If it had been any of the other demons who had chanced upon this angel instead of Anakin, this angel would definitely be ravished thoroughly before he was torn apart. Anakin frowns slightly at that thought.

This wounded angel looks young, nearly as young as Anakin, perhaps only a few decades older. It will be a waste to kill him.

Anakin studies the angel. He will be dead in a few minutes, judging from the way he draws shallow breaths and how he’s not moving at all, even when one of Anakin’s boots press along his sides gently, nudging him. 

He makes his decision there and then. 

Anakin hoists the unconscious angel up effortlessly, cradling him bridal-style as he quickly steps out of the burning house. It collapses behind him immediately after. 

As he steps out of the house, he can see that his demon army has made quick work of the angel outpost. Every single house in the small outpost is either on fire or has already collapsed, and the bodies of angels litter the streets. Some of his men are crouched, bending over the dead angels, hungrily feeding on their flesh. Most demons find angel flesh delectable, although Anakin can’t say the same. It turns his stomach. 

A tall demon with a commander-rank insignia branded into his horns falls into step right beside Anakin just as he starts toward the main town square of the outpost, peering furtively at the unconscious bundle in his arms. “Sir, we’ve finished searching the outpost. No casualties on our part, but we count fifty-eight angels dead, and approximately fourteen or more have managed to retreat back to Heaven.” He seems like he wants to say something more about the unconscious angel in Anakin’s arms, but holds himself back from speaking against the actions of his general.

Anakin doesn’t falter. “Where is the portal to Heaven located, Rex?”

“In the angel research facility, sir. It was destroyed by Jinn after he escaped through it.” The answer didn’t surprise him. The angels wouldn’t risk keeping any portal to Heaven open in the hopes that more of their brethren could escape through it. They’d learnt that lesson fifteen millennia ago, when the demons had invaded Heaven to try and topple God.

At the sight of their general, the other demons quickly assemble themselves neatly into three lines, standing at attention. Anakin feels the weight of his men’s eyes on the survivor in his arms, but he knows they will not question him, nor will they be reporting this infraction to Darth Sidious. The 501st demon battalion is loyal to him and only him. 

“I have what we came for,” Anakin tells Rex, shifting the angel slightly in his arms so that he can dig the pyramidal artifact out of his pocket and drop it in Rex’s hands. “Move your men back to Hell and pass this to Admiral Yularen. I will not be joining you. I’ll report to my father separately, so you don’t need to do it.” 

Rex knows better than to question Anakin. After all, rank in the demon species is indicated by the length of your horns, and while his are certainly the longest out of the entire 501st, Anakin’s surpasses his by more than half a meter. “Of course, sir.” 

Rex barks out commands to his men, and four glimmering portals to Hell are opened by Tup, Kix, Echo and Fives. Anakin watches impassively as one by one, his demon subordinates vanish through the portals, before shifting his attention back to the weight in his arms. 

The angel’s breaths are still uneven, but slightly more steady since being rescued from the burning house. The clean air is already doing him good, and he will likely survive without medical attention, as long as he gets lots of rest. Angels have a strong healing factor, and given how young this one is, a little smoke inhalation will turn out to be harmless in the long run. 

Anakin opens a separate portal before he can change his mind and kill the angel on the spot, leaving his body with dozens of others in the outpost. He steps through the portal, his skin tingling slightly as it does whenever he teleports, and enters the single bedroom in his secret safe house. 

His safe house is located just outside the borders of Hell, hidden deep within the forest and protected by his own hand-drawn wards. The wards are powerful and, as far as he knows, unbreakable - they come from _Anakin,_ after all - and will prevent anybody but him from locating or entering the safe house. The perfect place to store his angel. 

Anakin lays the wounded angel down on the soft bed and tucks him in, pulling up a chair beside the bed to wait. The angel will be out cold for a few days as his body recovers from the attack, which gives Anakin plenty of time to think about what he’s just done. 

What _is_ he doing, anyway? Has he spared an angel simply on the basis of _looks?_ This is a clear display of weakness. Anakin knows some of the weaker demon battalions have lost many warriors to angel seduction. The angels know the power of their sheer attractiveness, too, and many angel war tactics incorporate this genetic advantage. Anakin usually prides himself on being disciplined enough to think with his brain and not his cock when he's facing an angel - but this time he doesn't know if he can still say the same.

His mind gives him a shrill reminder of how wrong this is and how blatant a betrayal it is to his father. For Anakin Skywalker, the only son and heir to the ruler of the demons, Darth Sidious, to rescue an angel and attempt to nurse him back to health in his secret hideout? His father, ruthless and merciless as he is, will kill him immediately if he ever finds out, only son be damned.

Which is why his father will never know about it, Anakin decides, and settles in to wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m still trying to get back into writing after a long, long while and would appreciate any feedback :-) Constructive criticism is always welcomed. 
> 
> I tried to do something different this time and write in the present tense! It’s a little difficult, so you’ll see this work get updated many times as I try to correct my grammar and rephrase some sentences. Everything is a work in progress :-) 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments!


End file.
